The Big Fall
by HaileyDanielle
Summary: Destiny daniels thought she had evrything going for her but after a few disastrous dreams that seem to play a big roll in her life she learned otherwise. But in the end will she make the ultimate sacrafice?[finished]
1. Prolouge

The Big Fall

Chapter one: prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

I stood at the edge of the cliff. So many things had happened here. I wiped the tear falling from my eye. But I knew that there was no other way. He needed me to do this. My ultimate sacrifice. I take a deep breath and count slowly. One…two…three…jump. It felt weird, falling. It seemed to be graceful in its own little way. Then as I got closer to the ground I felt a shake. I woke up to the face of Harry. I looked at him. It was a little weird dating him for the fact that my best friend was dating Malfoy. I looked at him strangely though.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked in a hushed voice.

I didn't want to be to loud because we were after all in his room that he shared with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Waking him would provide an awkward moment of explanation of why they were being so loud.

"Because you were thrashing in your sleep," Harry said.

I nodded and buried my face in his chest to go back to sleep. I felt his arm around me and thought that I wouldn't have that dream again tonight. But I've been having the same one every night this year. I sighed and closed my eyes. No jump this time.


	2. Potion's

The Big Fall

Chapter 2: Potion's

I awoke to an empty bed. The perfect start for a perfect day. I went to my room to get some clothes. I had a class with Snape today and I wanted to hurry up. I put on the uniform and left my wavy black hair down. I put on some quick eyeliner around my light green eyes. Then I ran out. I looked at the time and I was five minutes late for class already. I skidded in the classroom and everyone looked over. I saw Snape sneer at me and I gave him a similar look. I walked over and sat down next to Harry who was working on a potion.

"How come you didn't wake me up this morning?" I asked him.

"I tried but you seemed dead set on sleeping," Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.

I stood up to look at the board. Being only 5'3 I couldn't see too much. I heard footsteps toward me. I ignored them and got out all of my stuff to make the potion. When I looked up to read what I had to do I saw a towering figure standing in front of me. I looked up into the eyes of Professor Snape.

"It's funny how you seem to think you can just stroll in this classroom whenever you want," Snape said.

I looked up at him. He was trying to be intimidating but what he seemed to always forget is that I'm not scared of him. A wonderful trick I picked up living in California. But sadly the trick always got me in some sort of trouble.

"It's funny how you seem to think you can stand in my way," I paused for a second to see if he would move and when he didn't, "Or maybe that was a little to hard for you to comprehend. Move!" I said louder.

The class looked on. Seemingly entranced by the thought of someone bitching at a teacher. Snape looked at me then smiled.

He walked over to his desk and wrote something very quickly. He walked over to me and handed it over.

"Take this to Dumbledore. Maybe he can sort out your attitude problem Miss Daniels, "Snape said.

I left my stuff in the classroom. I knew if I didn't return in time Harry would take it with him. I walked out and Ron gave me an encouraging smile. I looked over at my friend, Candice, who had her hand down Malfoy's pants. I looked straightforward and called back to Malfoy.

"Do you really think that is appropriate Mr. Malfoy?" I asked in a fake snooty voice.

I heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione laugh. Obviously they were the only ones who knew what I was talking about.


	3. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter three: Dumbledore's office

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter

The walk down to Dumbledore's office was a familiar one. I had taken it so many times that could close my eyes and get there perfectly. Sad but true. When I got there I mumbled the password. The whole thing seemed like déjà vu almost like a dream. I stepped on the top step as the stairs started to appear. When I was at the top I walked over to the dor and knocked three times. I heard Dumbledore's cool voice at once.

"You may enter Destiny."

I walked in and looked around. Such a familiar sight. The book cases, Fawkes, and all the little knick knacks that Dumbledore had picked up and stored in his office. He sat at his desk not even looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Who else would be sent to my office just a few minutes after class started?"

"Touché." I said.

I threw the note onto Dumbledore's desk. He examined it and saw Snape's seal on the letter and he threw it away.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said in a worried voice.

I waited a second before responding. Dumbledore wasn't one to get worried easily so something had to be up.

"Shoot," I said calmly.

"Well, first I would like to ask you a question…have you been having a reoccurring dream at all lately?"

My mouth dropped. How would he know that I had been having that dream? Had Harry told him? No I hadn't even told Harry.

"Umm…yes. But how did you know?" I asked.

"Because thing's are happening. Odd things. Things that point out that Voldemort will be coming back and soon. And when he does he will try and kill Harry. I need you to look after him. You in the end will make the decision," then he whispered, "The ultimate sacrifice."

I gasped then shook my head. This couldn't be happening. There was no way. My dream wasn't just a dream. It was a prophecy. I was going to have to kill myself. I got up and ran out of the office. I ran down the stairs and straight into Harry. I didn't have time to brace myself so I just fell straight onto the ground. Harry picked me up. I was sure that my face was white and I knew there were tears in my eyes. He looked at me and his face softened. He pulled me so my head was on his chest and held me. He didn't even know what was wrong. He just wanted to comfort me.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

I had a decision to make now. Would I tell him and make him worry or would I keep it to myself just to protect him from what would be. If I did tell him I know there would be panic not only by him but by Ron and Hermione. So in the end I knew that I would have to keep it to myself.

"Nothing, I just got spooked that's all. All the ghosts around here kinda freaks me out," I looked into his face wondering if he bought it.

He seemed to of. I looked into his eyes and kissed him. I knew what I would end up having to do and he was the only one I would do it for. Well there was only one thing to do…the thing I was worse at. I would just have to wait.

Hey sorry it took me so long to update there was this whole thing where I didn't have any internet for like months and months so…sorry and R&R!


	4. The Plot Thickens

The Big Fall

Chapter Four: The Plot Thickens

It was a week after my visit with Dumbledore. I lay awake keeping my unwilling eyes open like I had since that very meeting. I couldn't bear to sleep for the fact that I knew if I would end up having that dream I would break down. Not be able to hold it all in. And I had to for the sake of Harry. For the sake of me being able to do this. For the sake of….well…me. I needed to not sleep. I needed to not tell Harry. I needed to stay focused. So I laid there with him right next to me staying awake. Again. I felt him stirring right next to me. I knew he was going to wake. Classes started in about two hours. I looked at Harry's watch. He woke up and looked down at me.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked while stretching.

"Just got up," I replied with a smile.

Yes a lie to the one person I love but aren't lies what save us all? Aren't they what save everyone from the horrible life shattering truth? But of course telling the truth brings all back to this reality. This cruel forsaken world. The horrible truth that I was made to face. The truth that I didn't want to know anymore than I thought Harry would want to. But I guess I wasn't given the same treatment or thought. I wanted to tell someone anyone. It would drive me mad id I didn't.

The first person who came to my mind of course was my best friend, Candice. I knew I could tell her I got up and threw my white button up shirt on and buttoned it unevenly and threw my skirt on and I started to leave the room btu before I got to the door Harry moved himself in front of it. He looked down into my deep light green eyes. His lips started to move down to mine and I stupidly fell into it. The kissing the groping. Everything a teenager is not supposed to. That's what makes it so fun. We were about to take off each others clothing. Totally oblivious to the others in the same room who could be watching. When Ron woke up and brought us back to reality. Harry bent down towards my ear and whispered something.

On the walk to the Slytherin common room I thought about what he said.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight tonight," he had whispered.

I wondered why the secrecy about it. I mean he could've asked me during breakfast. Actually he wouldn't be able to do it then because I wasn't going to go to breakfast. There were more important things. I thought about how ridiculous I must look to everyone walking down the hall. My buttons weren't buttoned in the right holes. Plus u had only managed to button up three of them in the middle. I had no shoes on, in the rush I had totally forgot about them. Also I had no make-up on. I normally put some on every day. Well not make-up more like mascara or eyeliner. That was usually it. Unless it was a formal event, then I got a little crazier with the make-up. But today nothing.

I walked in the Slytherin common room after mumbling the password to the portrait. I ran up to Candice's room but she wasn't there. So I walked into Malfoy's. I walked in to find Draco sleeping in his bed with a girl. Oh it wasn't Candice. But it was in fact Pansy Parkinson. I knew my mouth must have dropped. I looked at the water bottle in my hand. My morning delight before I could get a hold of some coffee. I took it and dumped it onto the both of them. Draco yelled and jumped out of bed while Pansy screamed and stayed in it. Too dumbfound to figure out how to get out. Draco looked at me and his whole face got scared. He knew he was caught.

"You filthy cheating bastard!" I yelled.

Then I punched him in his eye. I knew it wouldn't be long before it would turn purple. I smiled my little form of revenge for Candice until I saw her. I took out my wand and said a little incantation under my breath that made Pansy burst with boils. She started to say something but instead started to cry. I grabbed a hold of her and made her look at me straight in the eye.

"You just wait till Candice gets a hold of you," I whispered.

I could see the fear in Pansy's eyes. I knew she was afraid. Hell I had just scared the shit out of her and it wasn't even over. Draco grabbed me behind and before I could react he had me pinned against the wall.

"The Dark Lord has plans for you," he whispered.

My eyes widened. Draco signaled for Pansy to leave the room. She was the only one there. Then he turned me around. Our bodies were so close it was repulsive. I tried to move but he had me good. He kissed me hard on the mouth. I turned my head and was about to let out a scream when Draco covered my mouth.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" he asked me.

I looked up at him fearful. He grabbed the wand out of my hand and threw it across the room. He grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. He walked over towards the window. He turned me around so that I could see Harry walking over to Hogsmeade with everyone else.

"There's a death eater waiting," Draco whispered.

I shook my head. Why had I been so stupid. I had forgotten that there were no classes today. I watched till he was no longer visible.

"Let me go!" I suddenly shouted.

I moved everyway I could I ended up kicking Draco down. I fell with him but I was quick to get back up. I ran to the door I grabbed my wand on the way out. I ran as fats as I could. Out of Hogwarts I rounded the corner to go to the gate. I saw Filch and Dumbledore talking. I stopped and he checked my name off the list. I started running again and when I had entered Hogsmeade I soon regretted wearing so little. It wasn't freezing but it wasn't exactly cool either. I spotted Harry ahead. He was about to enter the Three Broomsticks. I saw Ron tap him and point towards me. Harry turned around and I ran straight into him. He held me in his arms unsure of what was wrong.

Hermione looked at me and shook her head.

"You must be freezing!" she exclaimed.

I noticed my natural tan was gone to a pale color. I nodded. Harry took off his jacket and put it around me. He looked down and noticed I had no shoes. He shook his head and picked me up off the snow. We walked in and sat at a table away from everyone.

"So what's wrong?" Ron asked.

I ignored the question for a little bit scanning the room.

"Alright so here's," the story

I told them everything except for the reason why I had gone to talk to Candice. They sat there a minute. Taking it all in. Harry was the first to speak.

"Malfoy is going to be dead."

I looked at him. He was right next to me. A protective arm around me.

"Draco's the least of our problems," I said," We need to get back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledo-"

I stopped in the middle of my word. Someone had just entered. Luscious Malfoy and after him a whole bunch of somebodies. I shook my head. How could I have been so foolish to think that by me just being here I could prevent it? I should've made them go back to the castle at one. Why now? My hand slid inside Harry's pocket where I had stowed my own wand. I pulled it out cautiously. Harry looked at me puzzled. Luscious settled his eyes on me. He took his index finger and waved it back in forth. As if telling me not to be foolish. I smiled. I knew it was a little threatening to them as if I had planned something. But in fact I was playing it all by wing. Luscious walked over towards the table and we both drew our wands at the same time. We both shouted opposite jinxes and I flew across the room and hit my head.

I looked up everything seemed to be in slow motion. I saw the Death Eaters grab Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I reached up to my head where it was pounding the most and when I pulled it back down I saw the blood. I passed out. Not because of the sight of blood but probably the head injury itself.

R&R hey if you noticedthe reviews were erased because I accidentally deleted this story so if you could be so kind as to review the other chapters again pretty please? Thanks if you do it and you're a loser if you dont


	5. Unseen Plot

The Big Fall

Chapter 5: The Unseen Trap

I awoke feeling the pounding of my head grow slightly stronger with me waking up more. I awoke in the hospital wing. Draco next to my bed sniggering. I sat up. And thought about what had happened.

"No!" I screamed.

I looked over and everyone was staring at me. They had no idea. Or maybe they did. Draco's laughs only got more profound. I grabbed him and pushed him onto the ground. Then I kicked him. Glad to get my anger out on someone. He yelled and tried to scurry away when I put my foot right on his chest.

"Where are they?" I said.

"I don't know!" he yelled.

"Wrong answer."

I kicked him on his side. I knew it was only a matter fo time before somebody came in so I was trying to rush him.

"Well you can just come along and show me," I said and prodded my wand in his back.

He got up and as soon as he did Candice walked in with a bitchy look on her face.

"I just ran in to Pansy who told me an interesting story," she said.

Then she walked towards Draco and punched him in his stomach. He just laughed it didn't hurt him much. Then Candice kicked him right in the balls and he keeled over.

"Yeah did that hurt ass?"

"Damn it Candice beat the shit out of him later," I said a little annoyed," I need him right now."

Candice looked at me weirdly and I told her the whole story including Dumbledore's meeting. I looked over at Malfoy who had gotten up and was looking at the ground. I grabbed him and put my wand at his back again. We left the castle through one of the secret passage ways that I knew from going with Harry. I looked I still had the absence of shoes. Which wasn't smart but I didn't really have time to go find some. My buttons were still in the wrong holes with three of them buttoned. The back of my skirt was now on my side.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer we just walked for a long time. We were now in Hogsmeade. We walked into an abandoned shop. Malfoy walked over to the fire place. He pulled out a little bottle of floo powder. He threw it in and went over to the table and wrote the name of the place I was supposed to be going. I looked at it curiously. Then I looked up and pushed Draco in there. He seemed to understand. I was not going to let him go that easily. He stepped in said the name and went flying off. I did the same. When I reached where I was going I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I rushed out of the green fire over to my friends. But once I reached Harry and untied him I knew something was up. It couldn't have been this easy. I looked in Harry eyes which were looking somewhere else. In them I saw the tall figure of Voldemort. I gasped and drew back. I turned slowly. I had just fallen for the simple trap. The hint from Draco. Draco giving up so easily. How could I have been so stupid? He walked over to me and I stood up he looked down into my eyes with his fierce eyes. I breathed in a gasp. But then I looked at Harry and I knew just for him I had to be.

"So you fell for it? Good," he said coldly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Both of your lives. In a sacrificial type thing. It will make me strong. He is my downfall and your power is excellent. If I wasn't going to kill you I would make you a death eater."

Two more chapters guys then its all done! R&R! or else I wont continue….


	6. The Final Decision

The Big Fall

Chapter six: The Final Decision

It became clear almost at once what I had to do. I ran out of the building and I found the familiar cliff right in the back. Voldemort walked out with Harry, Draco, and Candice, who had come in a short while after I had.

"Let them go! Or I will jump," I said instinctively.

It was almost as if I had done this many time before. Well I had but not his part. Voldemort looked scared.

"I know you need me. So let him go," Voldemort let Harry go and I told Harry to go back to Hogwarts.

Then I figured out something. If he killed me I would have only saved

Harry for a little while. But after I needed to end it. Then Harry had a better chance.

I stood at the edge of the cliff. So many things had happened here. I wiped the tear falling from my eye. But I knew that there was no other way. He needed me to do this. My ultimate sacrifice. I take a deep breath and count slowly. One…two…three…jump. It felt weird, falling. It seemed to be graceful in its own little way. As I was getting closer to the ground I heard Candice scream no. Then I landed on the lake my spirit leaving my body I did not wish to linger as a ghost forever. But instead I would go to wherever I was meant to and wait there patiently for Harry. It was over.

Alright one last chapter after this it will be in Harry's POV! So R&R.


	7. The Funeral

Chapter seven: The Funeral

Harry sat there in his chair way before her funeral was going to begin. He had been there for hours. He saw people coming and didn't feel the need to hide his face with his many tears. She was…his everything. He felt something in his pocket and felt the tears coming down once more. Harder. He pulled the little box out and opened it. A diamond ring lay inside it. The ring that was meant for her. The ring he would've given her that very night if it hadn't been for Voldemort. When she died there was this weird force field type of thing. Nobody could get bear her body for a week. Harry was able to. She had landed on the lake and her body never submerged under. She lay there floating. Waiting for Harry to come and get her. Trusting that he would like she always did. He felt new tears rolling down his face.

He saw the coffin in front of him he got up and looked at her. She was pale white. She was wearing her school uniform. Buttoned up with just the four buttons, like she liked it, and no shoes. That's how she had always seemed to be. She had her mascara on and some lip-gloss. She looked perfect. Harry had the odd sensation to take her and try to bring her back. He didn't care if she was dead. He was a wizard after all? Couldn't he find some way to bring her back to life? If only for just a moment, just long enough to say a proper good-bye? Harry took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her dead finger. She was his and she always would be.

That's it…thank you for the reviews…I feel very upset ending it. I have enjoyed writing it I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Well look out because I know there will be more Harry Potter fics from me…if you are interested.


End file.
